Almost is Never Enough
by Shiori Mikasa
Summary: Neji punya 2 pilihan. Apakah dia akan memilih untuk setia dengan perasaannya? Atau memilih untuk bersama orang lain? Apakah Neji dapat memilihnya? Apakah Sakura dan Tenten akan bersaing agar dapat menjadi pilihan Neji? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Laki-laki yang selalu bersikap dingin, ternyata punya perasaan dengan salah satu di antara Sakura dan Tenten. Apa jadinya nanti? RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Almost is Never Enough

Chapter 1

* * *

Hai, aku Tenten. Aku tinggal di kota kecil, namun maju, yaitu Konoha. Kota ini terletak dan terpencil di Jepang. Bahkan Konoha tidak pernah dicantumkan ke dalam peta, kecuali peta yang memang diproduksi dari Konoha sendiri.

Aku tinggal bersama kakakku di sebuah apartemen, karena orang tua kami sibuk bekerja di Tokyo. Jadi mereka hanya sempat memberikan uang saku kepada kami setiap satu bulan sekali.

Oiya, nama kakakku adalah Sai. Banyak yang bilang kalau aku dan dia tidak mirip. Yah, memang begitu kenyataannya. Sai lebih mirip dengan ayah, sedangkan aku lebih mirip dengan ibu. Dia menimba ilmu di Konoha University, dia jadi cowo tenar di sana. Beda denganku.

Aku sekolah di Konoha High School. Aku kelas 10-B. Aku hanya siswi beasiswa di sini. Dan aku tidak punya teman yang terlalu banyak. Tapi aku beruntung, karena tetangga ku juga bersekolah di sini.

Dia adalah salah satu teman dekatku, namanya Neji Hyuuga. Sebenarnya dia adalah kakak kelasku. Dia kelas 12-B. Tapi itu tidak jadi halangan kita untuk bisa ngobrol di sekolah. Neji sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga ternama, tapi entah kenapa, dia memilih tinggal sendiri di sebelah apartemen ku.

Aku juga punya teman yang lain sih, namanya Rock Lee dan Hinata Hyuuga, sepupunya Neji Hyuuga. Mereka adalah teman sekelasku.

Oke, cukup sampai situ kenalannya.

Saat ini aku sedang jalan biasa menuju ke sekolah dengan Neji. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nii-san', karena dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya itu. Kuakui dia itu aneh.

"Hei! Jalan itu jangan sambil melamun," kata Neji tiba - tiba sambil menarik bahu ku ke arahnya.

"Heh?"

"Kebiasaan. Kau sudah ketiga kalinya nyaris nabrak orang lain hari ini," kata Neji lagi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Iya deh. Maaf sudah merepotkan nii-san," jawabku sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Sampai sekarang aku bingung denganmu, kenapa kamu bisa lulus TK?" katanya, yang rasanya ingin sekali aku balas dengan meneriaki nya dengan sebutan 'Barbie Raksasa'

"Nii-san sendiri juga, kenapa bisa naik kelas? Orang yang ngerjain matematika tanpa cara yang jelas," balasku dengan tatapan yang sangat manjur untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Yang penting jawabannya bener. Nggak kayak kamu, udah SMA tapi rambutnya masih aja dicepol kayak anak TK," jawabnya seperti sudah menyalakan api dalam jiwa ku.

"Ya sudah lah," responku sambil jalan mendahuluinya.

'BRUK'

Sial. Begini nih nasib orang sial. Jatuh pas lagi pengen banget nyombongin diri.

"Udah dibilangin berkali - kali, hati - hati kalau jalan. Lihat, tali sepatumu belum diikat," kata Neji sambil jongkok dan mengikat tali sepatuku.

"Iya - iya. Maaf udah ngerepotin lagi," jawabku malu campur gengsi.

"Ayo. Ntar telat lagi," ajak Neji berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya," jawabku sambil menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, entah kenapa pasti aku selalu merasa malu berat. Karena Neji benar - benar memperlakukan ku sebagai anak TK. Contohnya seperti sekarang, yaitu dia bersikeras untuk mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu kelas.

"Oke deh, nii-san. Dah," kataku di depan gerbang sekolah. Mencoba untuk kabur, agar ia tidak mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu kelas lagi.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya yang tiba - tiba menarik tas punggungku ke belakang.

"Mau ke kelas," jawabku sebisa mungkin tidak meninggalkan kejanggalan.

"Ya udah, bareng aja kalo gitu," kata Neji sambil menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya.

"Nii-san langsung ke kelas nii-san saja. Nii-san nggak perlu nganterinku sampai ke depan pintu kelas," jawabku yang sepertinya bagaikan sihir yang mampu menghentikan gerak langkahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku cuma mau memastikan tidak ada orang inidi sekolah yang jadi korbanmu pagi ini," kata Neji yang membuatku merasa aneh.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi yang bisa kuakui kalau ini ekspresi yang aneh.

"Kau ini lucu, kalau sudah begitu," jawabnya sambil mengacak - ngacak rambutku. Dan jawabannya bisa kuakui, kalau itu adalah jawaban yang berlawanan dengan pertanyaanku.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ntar kepalanya bisa jadi botak," jawabnya sambil kembali menarik tanganku untuk berjalan.

Yah, pada akhirnya aku pasrah. Dia mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu kelas ku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku bingung dengannya, bahkan ibuku saja tidak pernah mengantarku setiap harinya ke depan kelas, ketika waktu aku masih TK. Dan sedangkan sekarang, aku SUDAH SMA, malah dianterin setiap harinya ke depan pintu kelas dengan tetanggaku. TETANGGAKU. Orang yang bahkan tidak punya hubungan darah apapun denganku.

Kesanku kali ini adalah 'aneh'

"Cie, dianter lagi tuh," kata Lee tiba - tiba di belakangku.

"Baka! Hei Hinata, sepertinya otak sepupumu itu perlu dimasukkan ke jasa laundry. Angin apa sih yang membuatnya mengantarku terus - menerus kayak gini," komenku.

"Mungkin, Neji-san suka dengan Ten-chan," jawabnya dengan suara ciri khas nya yang halus.

"Mana mungkin, dia yang bilang sendiri kalau dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Makanya, dia sendiri juga yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya 'nii-san'," kataku sambil berjalan menuju mejaku dan mengantungkan tasku di samping meja.

"Kurasa perkataan Hinata tadi cukup masuk akal," komen Lee yang membuatku mulai berpikir sama dengan mereka.

"Apa Ten-chan nggak merasakan hal yang sama dengan Neji-san?" tanya Hinata tersenyum.

"Hm ... Mana kutahu," jawabku singkat, nggak mau ambil pusing.

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya suka atau pacaran atau apa lah.

"Coba pikirkan lagi. Mungkin kau sebenarnya merasakannya juga. Tapi kau tidak menyadarinya," kata Lee yang sepertinya memaksaku untuk menggerakkan otakku yang sudah hancur lebur karena pelajaran sekolah.

"Lee, aku tidak suka dia dan dia juga tidak suka denganku. Kita ini hanya beranggapan adik kakak saja. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih juga. Daripada memikirkanku, sebaiknya kau memikirkan masalah percintaanmu saja. Sampai sekarang belum ada perempuan yang mau menerima tembakanmu kan," jawabku memutar bola mata.

"Ohiya, soal itu. Sebenarnya, aku ... "

"APA?! DITEMBAK NARUTO?" responku dan Lee dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jangan kencang - kencang, nanti ketahuan dengan yang lainnya," jawab Hinata yang tidak kusangka, perempuan selugunya itu dapat menarik hati laki - laki.

"Tapi Naruto yang mana ya?" tanyaku mendadak lupa dengan nama orang yang satu itu.

"Itu lho, anak kelas 10-C. Dia anak guru Fisika kita, Minato-sensei," jawab Lee.

"Oh. Yang itu ... " responku yang sebenarnya masih lupa lupa ingat dengan orang itu, karena aku ini kan termasuk orang yang jarang berbaur.

"Lalu kau terima atau tidak?" tanya Lee yang sepertinya sangat antusias.

"Belum aku jawab. Aku masih mikir - mikir. Abisnya aku bingung harus jawab apa," jawab Hinata sambil menggigit jarinya, yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

"Hinata memangnya suka dengan orang itu?" tanyaku mencoba untuk membantunya.

"Su-suka," jawabnya sambil menutup mukanya yang bisa kupastikan dia sedang menutup mukanya yang merah semerah tomat.

"Terima saja kalau begitu," jawabku singkat.

"Iya, jangan ditunda - tunda lagi. Ntar bisa nyesel kalo nolak," jawab Lee yang sudah seperti pakar cinta.

"Oke, terima kasih ya sarannya," kata Hinata.

Mungkin orang yang mendapatkan Hinata tergolong orang yang beruntung. Meskipun Hinata orang yang kurang percaya diri, tapi dia itu orang yang baik dan tidak macam - macam seperti yang lain [Contohnya : alay, lebay, dll]

'NEEEEEEEEEEETTT'

"Bel!" kata Lee spontan saat ia mendengar bel. Kami langsung duduk di tempat masing - masing dan menunggu guru masuk kelas. Dan akhirnya jam pelajaran pun di mulai.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang istimewa saat jam pelajaran tadi. Aku hanya nyaris tertidur saja saat jam pelajaran, karena Kurenai-sensei terlalu banyak menjelaskan, sehingga secara tidak sengaja pun hal itu membuatku ngantuk hingga sekarang, saat jam istirahat.

'HUAAAAAAHHH'

"Hei, kalau nguap itu yang alim. Nggak malu apa, ini kan di sekolah," komen Neji sambil duduk di depanku dan meminum minuman soda kalengan yang biasa ia beli di kantin.

"Lebih tepatnya ini di kantin," jawabku sambil menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja yang ada di kantin.

"Tenten selalu saja seperti itu saat setelah jam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei," komen Lee sambil duduk di sebelahku, yang sepertinya kedua orang ini nggak ada habis - habisnya mengomentariku.

"Yo, Neji. Kau sepertinya nempel terus dengan cewemu," kata Shikamaru tiba - tiba, duduk di samping Neji.

'Cewenya?' tanyaku dalam hati sambil mengangkat satu alisku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan nada santai. Entahlah, kenapa dia tidak komen apapun soal Shikamaru mengatakan kalau aku ini cewenya.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Oiya, Shikamaru Nara adalah salah satu teman Neji. Walaupun mereka tidak satu kelas. Tapi bisa kuanggap mereka itu berteman cukup akrab. Laki-laki berambut nanas ini ditempatkan di kelas 12-A.

"Hei, lihat!" Lee menepuk pundakku dan menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang sedang berjalan bersama Naruto dengan roti di tangannya.

"Yah, sepertinya Hinata sudah menjawab pernyataan Naruto," responku sambil menguap kembali.

"Sepupumu tuh," kata Shikamaru sambil menyenggol tangan Neji.

"Terus?" tanya Neji singkat.

Entah kenapa, setiap aku perhatikan. Neji itu seperti memiliki 2 kepribadian. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang cuek ketika di depan teman-temannya, tapi dia selalu menjadi orang yang bawel kelewatan, malahan kayak emak-emak rempong ketika aku berdua dengannya.

Cih, dasar. Mungkin dia masih belum bisa keluar dari masa kelabilan hidupnya.

"Neji .. "

"Ya?" sahut Neji sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan menoleh ke asal suara itu.

Pemilik suara itu adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald. Dia kelas 12-A. Dia sebenarnya adalah keturunan bangsawan. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan penampilan gadis itu. Bahkan aku ingin sekali menobatinya sebagai 'Ratu Pinky' skala international, karena nyaris semua barang-barangnya itu berwarna pink.

Disamping 'Ratu Pinky' ada sahabatnya yang selalu mendampinginya, namanya Ino Yamanaka. Dia kelas 12-B. Gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan anak Direktur salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Dia itu sebenarnya suka bertengkar dengan 'Ratu Pinky'. Tapi ada yang bilang, 'pertengkaran itu menandakan keakraban'. Mungkin itu adalah tanda keakraban mereka. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukainya karena dia suka centil saat bertemu 'cowo cool'.

Yah, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama sangat baik kepada mereka. Memang terkadang aku melihat mereka memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. Mereka termasuk siswi berprestasi di sini. Mereka juga sering diperebutkan oleh siswa-siswa di sekolah ini.

Tapi intinya, mereka bukanlah sainganku dan aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka.

"Ini laporan rapat OSIS minggu ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin memberinya kepada Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya ia hari ini absen sekolah," kata Sakura yang bisa kudengar suaranya seperti sengaja dibuat manis. Ia juga menyerahkan laporan itu dengan ala 'sok imut' nya.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Neji dengan santai ala apa lah, aku nggak tau. Ia langsung mengambil laporannya tanpa basa-basi dari tangan Sakura.

Oiya, aku lupa. Kalau Neji itu adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Sedangkan Sakura adalah sekretaris OSIS. Sasuke yang disebutkan namanya tadi adalah ketua OSIS nya. Sebenarnya aku juga termasuk OSIS juga, tapi aku hanya sebagai anggota.

Sasuke Uchiha, kelas 12-A. Laki-laki berambut gelap dan bermata onyx ini adalah orang yang paling tenar di kalangan siswi-siswa yang ada di sekolah ini. Anak Direktur perusahaan nomor 1 di Konoha dan termasuk keturunan bangsawan.

Tapi aku bingung, kenapa dia banyak disukai orang. Aku pernah dikenalkan dengannya oleh Neji. Kuakui, dia itu orang yang paling hemat kata sekaligus irit ekspresi. Tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin seperti mengutuk orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Karena itu lah, kumasukkan orang ini ke daftar nama orang yang tidak kusukai.

"Hei Tenten, kau mau jajan sesuatu nggak? Kulihat dari tadi kau belum makan apa - apa." Suara ngebass Neji membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

Dan saat aku benar - benar sadar, ternyata di tempat yang kududuki tinggal hanya aku dan Neji.

"Ah, nggak. Aku nggak terlalu lapar," jawabku seadanya.

"Bohongmu kelihatan sekali. Tadi aku dengar suara perutmu yang keroncongan itu," kata Neji yang kulihat sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan beli roti." Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku untuk menghindari perdebatan dengan Neji.

"Sudah kuduga. Ini sudah kubelikan, roti isi cokelat bukan?" tanyanya yang sukses membuatku duduk kembali di tempat semula dengan tatapan jengkel dan mengambil roti itu.

"Eh, nii-san. Ada yang mau kutanyakan," kataku sambil membuka bungkus roti itu dan memakannya, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan perkataan Shikamaru tadi.

"Apa? Katakan saja," jawab Neji mulai memerhatikanku lagi. Aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

"Soal kata - kata Shikamaru-san tadi. Aku tahu kata - katanya pasti tertuju kepadaku kan? Dan kenapa kamu nggak komentar apapun soal kata - kata Shikamaru-san tadi?" tanyaku sekaligus karena sudah sangat penasaran.

"Kata - kata Shikamaru yang mana?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya bisa kulihat kalau dia itu pura - pura nggak tahu.

"Lupakan," jawabku nggak mau membahas hal konyol itu lagi.

Saat itu aku hanya terdiam sambil memakan rotiku hingga habis. Sesekali aku menatap Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

'NEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT'

"Oke. Kutemui kau nanti," kata Neji tiba - tiba. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan sendiri menuju kelasku.

.

.

.

'NEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT'

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Siswa siswi di Konoha High School langsung berhamburan keluar. Termasuk diriku. Aku berjalan santai keluar kelas dan seperti biasa, aku melihat Neji yang sedang berdiri menungguku sendirian.

Aku pun langsung menghampirinya, "hai. Ayo, pulang," ajakku sambil berjalan lebih dahulu dari Neji.

"Tunggu dulu, hari ini mau kutraktir kue di cafe seberang sekolah?" tanya Neji sambil menarik tas ku.

"Mau! Tapi dalam rangka apa, nii-san menraktirku kue?" Aku mengangkat satu alisku sebagai tanda bahwa aku mencurigai sesuatu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo! Kudengar di sana ada blueberry cheesecake." Neji tiba - tiba saja langsung merangkulku dan mengajakku untuk jalan.

Bisa kuakui, sepertinya dia sedang terkena angin malam di siang hari.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di cafe, Neji langsung membelikanku sepotong blueberry cheesecake tanpa meminta persetujuanku terlebih dahulu dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sana.

"Nii-san kenapa? Aneh sekali hari ini," kataku ke Neji sambil menyuapkan kue itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Tidak apa - apa," jawabnya singkat. Justru sebenarnya jawaban itu lah yang memperkuat bahwa Neji sedang tidak beres.

Aku meletakkan sendok kue yang tadi kugunakan, lalu menyadarkan punggungku ke sadaran kursi cafe itu.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan jika nii-san bersikap seperti itu. Ceritakan saja kepadaku jika nii-san ada masalah. Bukannya nii-san sudah menganggapku sebagai adikmu?" kataku dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Tidak ada apa - apa. Sungguh. Kau lanjutkan saja acara makanmu," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan HP nya yang bermerek iPhone dari saku kemeja seragamnya.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan. Jika dinikmati, Blueberry Cheesecake ini benar - benar enak. Yah, seperti itu kesanku terhadap kue ini. Aku terus menikmati kue ini, bahkan karena saking menikmatinya, aku memakan kue itu sedikit demi sedikit sehingga terlihat sangat lama.

"Tenten?" panggil Neji dengan suara khas nya yang ngebass.

"Ya?" sahutku yang sepertinya terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kue itu.

"Apa kue nya enak?" tanya Neji tanpa kuperhatikan, tapi aku rasa dia memerhatikanku seperti biasanya.

"Iya," jawabku sambil terus menikmati kuenya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Sangat suka," jawabku sambil melihat ke arah Neji dan tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti itu lah perasaanku kepadamu."

Aku butuh beberapa menit untuk mencerna kata - kata itu, sampai aku baru menyadarinya bahwa Neji ..

"HEH?!"

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Almost is Never Enough

Chapter 2

* * *

"Tenten?" panggil Neji dengan suara khasnya yang ngebass.

"Ya?" sahutku yang sepertinya terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kue itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Neji.

"Sangat suka," jawabku sambil melihat ke arah Neji dan tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti itu lah perasaanku kepadamu."

"Heh?!"

'UHUK UHUK UHUK'

Apa dia gila?! Dia membunuhku dengan kata - katanya. Kata - katanya tadi itu sukses membuatku langsung menelan sesuap kue yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Gomen, ini! Minum dulu." Neji langsung menyerahkan sebuah botol yang berisi air putih biasa kepada ku.

Tanpa basa - basi, aku langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Neji yang bisa kudengar nadanya terkandung kekhawatiran.

"Iya. Jadi maksudmu apa tadi?" kataku sambil meletakkan kembali botol minum itu di atas meja.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tenten. Sangat menyukaimu," jawab Neji dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata - katanya, dan itu ampuh sekali membuatku menjadi merinding.

"Hah?" responku yang rasanya aku ingin menonjok mukaku sendiri karena itu sangat memalukan.

Karena hanya orang 'telmi' lah yang menggunakan respon itu. Bukannya respon jengkel yang dikeluarkan Neji karena respon anehku itu, dia malah tersenyum ke arahku.

"Maksudku, aku ingin kita pacaran. Tapi aku juga ingin kita tetap jadi adik kakak," jawab Neji mengarahkan tangannya ke tanganku yang sedang memegang sendok dan menggenggamnya.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat Neji dengan dua permintaan sekaligus." Aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan tawaanku saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Jadi, kamu mau kan?" tanya Neji yang terus menggenggam tanganku.

Kulihat sekelilingku dan hasilnya adalah mereka semua diam - diam melihat ke arah aku dan Neji.

"Iya," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Neji hanya tersenyum kembali kepadaku dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sekarang habiskan kue mu itu," kata Neji yang sepertinya kulihat dia tidak berhenti tersenyum.

"Jadi aku tetap memanggilmu nii-san?" tanyaku sambil kembali menyuap kue nya yang sampai sekarang belum habis.

"Yah, begitu lah," jawab Neji dengan datar.

"Oh." jawabku yang sudah menduga jawabannya itu.

Neji hanya terdiam kembali sambil mengotak atik smartphone nya itu. Selama beberapa menit, kami berdua terdiam, diantara kami saat ini hanyalah ada keheningan.

"Kau mau mencicipi kuenya?" tanyaku memecahkan kesunyian. Karena pada dasarnya, aku orang yang paling membenci keheningan.

"Tidak. Itu semua untukmu," jawabnya sambil melihatku sekilas lalu ia mengalihkannya lagi ke HP tercintanya itu.

"Ya sudah." Dengan cepat, aku langsung menghabiskan kue itu.

"Kuenya sudah habis. Ayo pulang," jawabku sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Oke." Neji pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan ke sampingku. Lalu, dia merangkulku.

MERANGKULKU LHO!

Tubuhnya yang hangat sepertinya menjadi godaanku untuk tidak melepaskan rangkulan Neji.

"I-iya," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala, berusaha untuk menutupi rona wajahku.

Akhirnya, kami pun berjalan keluar kafe. Entah kenapa, selama perjalanan, kurasa, Neji sepertinya tidak ingin melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Besok hari libur. Mau tidak kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan? Tiket masuknya akan kubayarkan," kata Neji yang bisa kulihat kalau dia tidak memandangiku sama sekali.

"Boleh juga tuh. Kita pergi jam berapa?" Aku merasa antusias sekali. Jujur saja, aku ini termasuk orang yang jarang sekali pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Bagaimana kalau jam 9? Memang taman hiburan bukanya jam 10. Tapi aku ingin kita jalan-jalan keliling dulu. Yah, kau tau lah maksudku kenapa." Neji melihat ke arahku. Dan aku yakin, aku ini tidak salah melihat!

Aku melihat rona wajah di wajah Neji!

"Ah, iya iya," jawabku yang sebenarnya tidak tahu maksud Neji.

"Oke. Besok kutemui kamu di depan pintu apartemenmu." Neji tersenyum ke arahku.

Entahlah, apa ini efek karena kita sudah jadian atau bagaimana. Tapi kali ini aku melihat senyuman Neji sangat menawan.

Tanpa kita sadari, kita sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen.

"Ehm .. Ehm .. "

Mendengar suara itu aku dan Neji langsung menengok ke belakang.

Seorang laki-laki dengan jas yang ada di pundaknya dan tas gendong di pundak yang satunya lagi. Rambutnya yang berwarna gelap dan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Sai-kun.

"Kalian berani sekali ya. Mentang-mentang aku tidak ada, jadi kalian berani bermesra-mesraan."

Kata-kata Sai-kun tadi sepertinya sudah menjadi mantra dari penyihir jahat yang memisahkanku dengan Neji. Yah, kurasa itu memang kata-kata yang cocok untuk Sai-kun. Karena pada saat yang bersamaan, Neji langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan agak menjauh dariku.

"Dari tindakan kalian berdua, bisa kutebak kalau kalian sudah jadian kan?" tanya Sai-kun yang sepertinya ingin sekali mengintimidasiku dan Neji.

"Ya," jawab Neji.

Yang tidak kusangka, dia menjawabnya dengan cepat dan mantap.

"Oh, begitu. Tunjukkan kepadaku kalau kau ini benar-benar layak untuk adikku." Sai-kun menghampiri Neji dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Neji yang bisa kulihat dia tidak menonjolkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Lawan aku. Jika kau menang dariku, kau akan kurestui dengan adikku." Tiba-tiba saja Sai-kun mencengkram kerah baju seragam Neji.

"Sudah! Apa kalian tidak malu? Ini kan di depan gedung apartemen. Banyak orang yang bisa lihat di sini." Aku langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, seperti orang yang sedang melerai orang yang sedang bertengkar.

"Oke. Tenten, ayo!" Sai-kun mendadak menarik tanganku dan berjalan meninggalkan Neji sendirian. Kami berjalan menuju apartemen yang kami tinggal.

.

.

.

"Sai-kun apa-apaan sih?" Aku langsung melepas semua emosiku saat aku dan Sai-kun memasuki apartemen.

"Aku hanya mengecek, dia itu serius atau tidak," jawab Sai-kun dengan nada yang paling aku tidak suka, yaitu nada santai. Itu terkesan seperti dia itu tidak ada salah apapun.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya juga seperti itu." Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan emosiku meledak.

"Kau tidak mengerti urusan antar laki-laki."

"OKE! Aku memang tidak mengerti!" Aku langsung memasuki kamarku dan menutup pintu dengan kekerasan.

Entahlah, perlakukan Sai-kun tadi membuatku merasa malu berat dengan Neji. Dia seperti membuatku terkesan seperti dari keluarga yang penuh dengan kekerasan.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Tenten .. "

Aku bisa mendengar suara khas Sai-kun. Tapi aku sedang tidak berselera untuk meladeninya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak berselera untuk bertengkar denganmu," jawabku sambil menutup mataku.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal tadi. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Itu saja."

"Ya, aku mengerti," jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Jangan lupa keluar kamar untuk makan malam."

"Iya."

Bisa kuakui kalau Sai-kun adalah termasuk orang yang sangat possessive denganku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, ia selalu memberikanku alasan yang sama.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Baru kali ini aku merasa sangat bersemangat untuk bangun di pagi hari. Aku langsung melompat lompat ria dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, kulihat isi lemariku. Dan isinya nyari 100% tidak ada baju yang menonjolkan sikap girly.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai celana panjang jeans dengan kaos polos biruku yang berkerah dan sepatu sport basket 'Nike' ku yang berwarna putih.

"Tenten! Sarapan sudah siap!"

"Iya, Sai-kun."

Setelah memakai baju, aku langsung duduk di kursi meja makan yang sederhana di apartemenku. Aku makan dengan lahap dan lebih cepat dari Sai-kun.

"Tenten, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sai-kun yang bisa kulihat dia masih memakan sarapannya.

"Mau jalan sama Neji-san," jawabku sambil mencuci piring bekas sarapanku.

"Oh. Jadi kau beneran jadian dengan orang itu?" Sai-kun kali ini bersuara seperti kurang niat menanyakan hal itu.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara tanpa beban sambil mengelapkan tanganku ke lap yang digantung di samping tempat cuci piring, seusai mencuci piring.

"Tidak. Selamat ya, kurasa dia akan menjadi pilihanmu satu-satunya," jawab Sai-kun. Jujur saja, itu jawaban yang mengagetkanku.

"Hah?!" Aku tidak tahu harus merespon Sai-kun apa lagi.

"Bukankah hal ini menjadi hal yang pertama dalam hidupmu?" tanya Sai-kun yang sudah ada di sampingku dan mencuci piringnya.

"Iya."

"Aku senang kau bisa normal seperti perempuan lainnya." Bisa kulihat Sai-kun tersenyum lembut ke arahku.

"Oh. Jadi kau selama ini menyangka kalau aku ini nggak normal?" Aku mengangkat satu alisku.

"Bukan begitu. Sudahlah." Entah itu spontan atau apa, tiba-tiba Sai-kun memukul satu pundakku.

"Auw!" Aku langsung mengelus pundakku yang bekas dipukul Sai-kun.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Sepertinya itu Neji, pergi dan bersenang-senang lah. Pulangnya jangan kemalaman. Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh buatku," kata Sai-kun sambil mendorongku ke arah pintu keluar.

"Sai-kun, aku ini hanya ingin pergi ke taman hiburan," jawabku sebelum diusir dari apartemen.

"Yah, pokoknya bersenang-senang lah hari ini!" Sai-kun langsung membuka pintu dan mendorongku dengan kencang keluar apartemen dan kembali menutup pintunya dengan cara dibanting.

"Cih, Baka!"

Aku membalikkan badan dan menatap pintu sekilas. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Neji. Kuakui dia itu keren dengan celana jeans nya, sepatu sport yang berwarna hitam dan kemeja yang berwarna biru.

Tunggu!

BIRU?!

Kok sama?

Beberapa saat aku terdiam.

"Ohayou!"

"Ah, ohayou," balasku tanpa melupakan senyumanku.

"Ayo, sekarang kita jalan." Neji menggenggam tanganku.

Bisa kulihat senyuman yang menawan senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kalau mukamu kali ini panas.

"Iya." Aku membalas menggenggam tangan Neji.

.

.

.

"Neji, taman hiburan kan belum buka. Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku ke Neji sambil melihat arlojiku.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke mall dekat sini?"

Mall?

Apa dia yakin?

Dipikiranku bahkan tidak terlintas sama sekali untuk menginjakkan kaki ke mall. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu mau kemana lagi dan taman hiburan baru akan dibuka dalam waktu 30 menit lagi.

Akhirnya aku menjawab, "Mau."

"Oke." Neji langsung berjalan ke mall dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Neji tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Hm .. Bagaimana kalau ke toko buku? Aku lihat di internet kalau edisi komik favoritku yang baru sudah terbit," jawabku ke Neji.

"Oke." Aku dan Neji berjalan di mall itu.

Mall itu termasuk mall yang besar, terdiri dari 2 basement dan 2 lantai. Fasilitas yang ada di sini juga tergolong lengkap.

Aku melihat mall ini cukup ramai. Yah, mungkin karena hari ini libur. Jadi banyak orang yang sepertinya memiliki tujuan yang sama.

Aku terus bergandengan tangan lho dengan Neji saat jalan menuju ke toko buku. Hahaha. Betapa bahagianya.

Saat aku dan Neji di depan toko buku nya, aku mulai semakin bersemangat untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam, jika tidak ada suara cempreng bonus 'manja maksa' yang memanggil orang yang sedang jalan denganku ini.

"Neji!"

Saat itu aku merasa genggamannku dengan Neji dilepaskan secara paksa oleh seseorang. Dia dengan seenaknya berdiri di antara aku dan Neji. Bahkan dia berani mendorongku agar menjauh dari Neji. Bisa kulihat pelaku dari semua hal ini adalah RATU PINKY.

"Hei!"

Spontan aku langsung menatap si ratu pinky dengan tatapan yang tajam. Bisa kulihat dandanan cewe itu terlalu berlebihan; dress pink, tas pink, gelang pink, sepatu high heels pink, bando pink. SEMUANYA PINK. Aku bahkan 'enek' melihat dandanan seperti itu.

"Huh"

Ratu pinky itu hanya melihatku sekilas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajamnya. Tapi setelah itu matanya langsung berubah menjadi puppy eyes saat ia menatap Neji. Kedua tangannya melingkar di satu lengan kekar Neji dengan manja.

"Neji, sedang apa kau di sini? Kebetulan sekali ya kita bertemu. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku? Aku sempat bingung untuk memilih dress buat pesta ulang tahun Ino nanti. Aku juga masih bingung mau membelikan hadiah untuk Ino apa. Kau mau kan membantuku untuk memilihnya?" kata Ratu Pinky yang asli sekali itu membuatku panas

Belum lagi aku semakin bertambah panas karena Neji hanya melihat ke arahku tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Ah, kamu jalan dengan adik kelas seperti dia? Kok kamu mau sih jalan sama orang kayak .. Ah! Maksudku .. Ne, Tenten-chan, kau tidak keberatankan kalau aku meminjam Neji?" kata Ratu Pinky lagi sambil berjalan mendekatiku lalu sedikit mencubit pinggangku tanpa ketahuan oleh Neji.

"Ah! Terserah kau saja!" jawabku karena sudah muak dengan hal itu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan langsung berlari masuk ke toko buku tanpa memedulikan mereka berdua. Saat itu aku hanya berlari sambil menunduk. Aku berusaha supaya kepalaku ini tidak menoleh ke belakang.

'BRUK!'

"Auw!"

Spontan aku langsung memegang kepalaku sendiri. Aku merasa seperti menabrak dinding atau rak buku yang ada di sana.

"Kalau mau modus, itu nggak ada gunanya, aku tidak tertarik denganmu"

Saat kudengar suara itu, aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku. Kulihat ada seseorang bermata onyx dan tatapannya sangat dingin. Rambutnya yang menurutku cukup stylish. Dia memakai baju kemeja kotak-kotak hitam dan celana panjang yang berwarna hitam juga. Dandanannya bisa kuakui seperti anak 'emo'

Dan sepertinya, aku mengenali orang ini.

Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Gomen minna-san, author nge-updated lanjutan fic nya terlalu lama dan hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Berhubung kesibukan author sebagai pelajar yang nggak bisa ditunda.

Gomen juga minna-san, kalau author agak membuat beda fic ini.

Arigatou yang sudah mau membaca fic nya dan mau me-review. Apalagi ada juga yang mau follow this fic. Arigatou minna-san ^^

Gomen kalau berlebihan, ini fic pertama author. Jadi seneng banget rasanya pas dapet review. Hehe. Mohon maklum ya, minna-san


	3. Chapter 3

Almost is Never Enough

Chapter 3

* * *

'BRUK!'

"Auw!"

Spontan aku langsung memegang kepalaku sendiri.

"Kalau mau modus, itu nggak ada gunanya, aku tidak tertarik denganmu"

Saat kudengar suara itu, aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku.

"Sasuke-san?" panggilku agak ragu, takut salah menyebutkan nama

"Hn."

Aku langsung bernafas lega karena tadi aku hanya menabrak orang bukan rak buku toko ini. Saat itu aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan 'orang dingin' itu, berusaha untuk menghindari masalah dengan orang itu.

"Hei baka! Etikamu jelek sekali."

Saat itu aku merasa ada yang menggenggam tangan kananku. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah orang yang memegang tanganku.

"Maksudmu?" aku langsung menaikkan satu alisku

"Kau menabrak seseorang dan seenaknya kau tinggalkan orang itu tanpa meninggalkan kata 'maaf'," kata Sasuke yang saat itu juga membuatku memasang muka 'tablo'.

"Maaf," jawabku sambil melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

Jujur saja, genggamannya yang kuat itu membuat pergelangan tanganku merah.

"Hanya itu saja?" kata Sasuke yang membuatku merasa bingung sendiri sekarang.

"Memangnya mau apa lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang minta maaf," responku sambil memutar bola mata.

Saat itu aku hanya melihat Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi datar. Karena kurasa tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi dengan laki-laki nggak jelas itu lagi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kaki untuk mencari buku. Aku hanya terus keliling toko buku itu dan melihat-lihat buku.

Tanpa terasa, saat kulihat jam tanganku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Dan sampai sekarang Neji belum kembali. Kuambil HP ku dan kuputuskan untuk menelpon Neji. Dan hasil yang kudapat adalah nihil. Neji tidak menjawab teleponku.

Yah, mungkin hari ini aku tidak akan jadi ke taman hiburan dengan Neji.

Sial!

Gara-gara ratu pinky itu. Hariku yang awalnya indah menjadi GATOT (baca : gagal total) karenanya.

'KRUUUYK'

Lapar. Yah, mungkin itu hal yang wajar. Aku ini kan belum makan siang.

Kaki ku langsung melangkah keluar dari toko buku itu. Lalu berjalan ke arah 'food court', dimana tempat itu adalah tempat perkumpulan orang yang menjual makanannya denga harga lebih murah daripada restaurant.

"Hei kau! Baka!"

Saat itu juga aku langsung merasakan cengkraman yang kuat dan tertarik oleh tangan seseorang. Saat itu kubalikkan badanku, aku melihat seorang Uchiha. Spontan aku langsung menghela nafas.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku dengan suara lemas.

"Seenaknya pergi tanpa disuruh. Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus menemaniku satu hari penuh," kata Sasuke yang sukses membuatku membulatkan mataku.

"Apa maksudmu? Dengar, aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu. Lagian memangnya kau tahu siapa aku? Seenaknya mengaturku. Oiya, jangan cuma gara-gara kau seorang Uchiha, kau bisa seenaknya denganku," kataku menentang keras dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh orang aneh itu.

"Aku tahu kau siapa. Namamu Tenten. Kau kelas 10-B. Anggota OSIS. Termasuk anak beasiswa di Konoha High School. Teman dekatnya Neji Hyuuga," jawab Sasuke yang membuatku terus tercengang, karena kupikir dia tidak akan mengingatku saat aku dan dia diperkenalkan oleh Neji.

Ohya, jangan lupa. Statusku kali ini berbeda. Sekarang ini aku sudah 'pacaran' dengan Neji!

"Oh." responku sambil membuang muka. Karena aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus merespon seperti apa.

"Aku lapar. Sekarang temani aku makan!"

Saat itu juga tanganku ditarik kembali oleh orang aneh itu.

"HEI! BAKA! Lepaskan aku!" kataku sambil menendang kaki Sasuke dengan kuat.

"Ah!"

Orang aneh itu mendadak berhenti berjalan. Cengkramannya bukan semakin melonggar, tapi malah semakin kencang. Aku bisa melihatnya yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan 'death glare'

"Hukumanmu bertambah. Kau akan menjadi budak ku selama seminggu," kata orang aneh itu yang lagi-lagi membuatku kembali memasang muka 'tablo'

Jujur saja, rasanya aku ingin sekali untuk menginjak-injak orang itu sampai bentuknya menjadi 'abstrak'. Seenak-jidatnya memberi hukuman ke orang lain tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Apa-apaan kau ini hah? Kau pikir aku ini siapanya kau? Seenaknya kau jatuhi-ku hukuman," jawabku dengan ekspresi muka .. Yah, kalau bisa aku nilai sendiri sih ekspresi mukanya lumayan menyeramkan.

"Kalau kau protes, hukumanmu akan kutambah. Kalau kau menolak untuk menjalankan hukuman itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyuruh kepala sekolah untuk mencabut beasiswamu dan mengeluarkanmu secara tidak hormat," jawab orang aneh itu dan jawaban itu 100% membuatku untuk diam.

Aku baru ingat, bukan hal yang mustahil bagi seorang Uchiha untuk mengeluarkan seorang murid beasiswa dari sekolah. Kekayaan dan kekuasaan nya yang berlimpah itu lah yang menjadi faktor utama.

Beberapa menit aku hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu harus merespon apa lagi. Kata-katanya sama seperti kata-kata milik Sai-kun. Kata-kata yang MEMATIKAN.

"Tidak ada respon?" tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang membujukku untuk kembali protes.

"Tidak. Oke. Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu. Tapi kau tidak boleh mencengkram tanganku lagi," kataku dengan suara lemas. Mungkin lebih mirip dengan suara keputus-asaan.

Bisa kulihat seringaian muncul di wajah bos ku untuk seminggu ke depan ini.

"Aku menolak untuk melepaskannya. Aku tahu ini agak berlebihan, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau kau nanti akan kabur," jawab orang aneh itu yang sepertinya membuatku terus berkhayal agar bisa menyiksanya.

Kuputuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganku. Tanpa sengaja kau melihat Neji dan Sakura dari kejauhan. Kedua tangan Neji yang penuh dengan 'paper bag' mungkin isinya ada belanjaan ratu pinky itu.

Yah, kurasa aku mengerti, kenapa dia tidak menjawab teleponku.

Entah kenapa, aku baru jadian dengan Neji tidak kurang dari 1 hari. Tapi aku merasa sangat cemburu saat melihat ratu pinky itu yang sangat dekat dengan Neji. Kedua tangannya dengan manja melingkar di satu lengan kekar milik Neji. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan Neji. Belum lagi senyuman yang lebar senantiasa menghiasi wajah milik gadis berambut pink itu. Neji juga hanya menanggapi hal itu sepertinya biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada beban di wajahnya.

Beberapa saat aku melihat ke arah Neji dan Sakura. Hingga aku merasa Neji melihat ke arahku. Dengan terpaksa aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bos ku.

"Ohya, kau bilang kau lapar kan? Ayo, kau mau makan di mana?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk menghindar dari Neji dan Sakura.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan aku juga sedang tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali berjalan sambil menarik tanganku. Tapi kali ini aku merasa tarikannya lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku dan orang aneh itu berada di basement mall itu.

"Hei, kau mau makan di mana sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan suara ketus.

"Di mana saja asal tidak di sini," jawabnya yang sepertinya enggan melihat ke arah budaknya ini untuk seminggu ke depan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, yang sebenarnya malas kalau harus pergi-pergi lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak tanya. Tugasmu hanyalah menaati perkataanku," jawabnya yang sepertinya dia memang memperlakukanku sebagai budaknya.

"Oke oke," responku sambil terus berjalan.

Saat itu kami berjalan menuju sebuah mobil sport dan bisa kuperkirakan mobil itu 'limited edition'

Untuk beberapa saat, aku mendadak diam membeku plus tercengang karena melihat mobil milik majikanku. Kuakui mobil luar biasa keren. Body mobil itu berwarna hitam seakan-akan menunjukkan pemiliknya yang misterius.

Tunggu ..

Misterius?

Kurasa tidak.

Ini cukup aneh. Sebelum pertemuanku dengannya hari ini, aku selalu melihat seorang Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, hemat kata dan irit ekspresi. Tapi saat tadi, itu seperti bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang kukenal. Dia lebih boros kata saat ini.

Tch. Baka.

Nasibku malang sekali. Di kelilingi orang-orang aneh.

"HEI! BAKA! Ayo masuk!"

Seketika kata-kata Sasuke tadi membuatku lolos dari lamunanku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah ada di dalam mobilnya menatap tajam ke arahku. Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu untuk menghindari amarah dari seorang Uchiha.

Saat itu, Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari mall itu.

'NDDRRTT NDDRRRT'

Aku langsung mengeluarkan HP ku dari kantong celana jins ku.

Saat kulihat si penelepon, aku langsung menjawab telepon itu.

_"Halo, Tenten"_

"Nii-san?"

_"Kamu dimana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi"_

"Ehm .. Nii-san, aku .."

Entahlah, saat aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Neji, kepalaku langsung memutar ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku .. "

Saat aku sudah bertekad bulat untuk menjawab, ada takdir lain yang menghampiriku.

"Dia sedang bersamaku!"

TUUUUTT

Mataku membulat saat melihat kelakuan Sasuke tadi.

Ia mengambil HP ku lalu menyela teleponku dengan Neji dan memutus teleponnya. Semua itu dia lakukan dengan SEENAKNYA!

"Hei! Kembalikan HP ku!" kataku berusaha untuk menahan semua emosiku. Aku juga masih sadar diri, kalau aku mencoba merebut HP ku dengan cara kekerasan ke Sasuke. Yah, mungkin karena kali ini Sasuke dalam kondisi sedang menyetir.

"HP mu kusita hari ini," jawab Sasuke yang rasanya aku ingin sekali menghancurkan mobil nya ini sebagai pelampiasanku dengan kekejaman orang ini.

"Tapi kalau kakakku menelpon dan aku tidak mengangkatnya bisa bahaya," jawabku berusaha mencari alibi.

"Kakakmu?"

"Iya. Namanya Sai," jawabku dengan cepat.

"Sai? Hn. Mahasiswa di Konoha University?" tanya Sasuke dan kali ini membuatku semakin merasa aneh dengannya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku kembali penasaran dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tidak penting," jawabnya yang membuatku mulai curiga dengannya.

"Ya sudah, tapi kembalikan HP ku. Kalau tidak, aku akan lompat dari mobil ini," kataku, sebenarnya aku sudah cukup putus asa meladeni orang ini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani," jawabnya dengan datar.

Entah kenapa, kata-katanya tadi justru membuat nyaliku semakin meningkat.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu mobilnya dengan perlahan sambil terus melihat ke arah belakang jalanan. Berharap tidak ada pengendara lain yang ikut terlibat dalam insiden yang akan terjadi hari ini. Saat jalanan sudah cukup sepi, aku langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat keluar.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku merasa ada yang menarik bajuku.

"Tutup pintunya!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah pelaku yang sudah menarik bajuku dan menghalangi niatku untuk melakukan kegiatan yang ekstrim.

"Hah?" responku sambil memasang muka 'tablo'

"TUTUP PINTUNYA, BAKA!"

"Iya iya," jawabku sambil menuruti perkataan tuan Uchiha.

"Cewe macam apa kau ini hah? Kau bisa mati konyol," katanya dengan nada tinggi.

Bukannya dia sendiri yang mengatakan _'lompat saja kalau berani'_? Kenapa sekarang dia malah menghalangiku untuk melompat?

"Makanya kembalikan HP ku!" jawabku tak mau kalah dengannya.

Bisa kudengar ia menghela nafas dengan berat dan melempar HP ku ke arah diriku.

...

MELEMPAR?!

'DUAK'

Dengan indahnya, HP ku melayang dan menabrak kaca mobil yang ada di sampingku

'BRUK'

Dan mendarat tepat di pangkuanku.

Beberapa saat aku terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian itu. Entah mungkin shock atau takjub atau apa lah.

"Baka, tenang saja, HP mu tidak rusak." Suara yang nge-bass itu membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku yang nggak jelas itu.

Saat itu aku merasa mobilnya berhenti berjalan. Kulihat daerah luar sekitarku, ternyata kami sudah ada di parkiran sebuah restaurant.

Dilihat dari mobil-mobil yang berjajar di parkiran, bisa dibilang itu ada mobil mahal semua. Lalu dilihat dari bangunan restaurant nya juga terlihat sekali kalau restaurant itu hanya untuk kelas atas. Aku merasa jadi orang yang tidak pantas berada di sini, jika aku melihat dari penampilan diriku sendiri.

"Ayo."

Kulihat dengan percaya dirinya, Tuan Uchiha keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan di sini," jawabku tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Saat itu Tuan Uchiha kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan muka datar.

"Aku tahu kalau ini restaurant untuk kelas atas dan aku tidak termasuk dalam kategori itu," jawabku tanpa melihat ke arah Tuan Uchiha.

"Aku ingin makan di sini," responnya tanpa meninggalkan kesan datarnya.

"Ya sudah, kau makan saja sana sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," kataku dengan suara enteng.

"Aku curiga kalau kau akan kabur selama aku makan," jawabnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Spontan aku langsung mundur ke belakang.

"Aku tidak akan kabur," responku sambil membuang muka.

"Aku ingin kau ikut makan di sini. Ini termasuk perintah," kata Tuan Uchiha yang membuat kepalaku kembali memanas.

"Aku tidak punya uang," jawabku berusaha untuk mencari alibi.

"Aku yang akan bayar," ucapnya yang dengan mudahnya mengatasi rencana alibiku.

"Kau juga akan malu kalau kau mengajakku ke sana. Lihat lah aku, dandananku saja sudah menunjukkan aku ini orang susah. Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau camkan dalam otakmu, AKU INI SISWI BEASISWA. Aku tidak seharusnya bersamamu. KELAS KITA INI BERBEDA," jawabku dengan panjang lebar. Berusaha agar alibi ini bisa berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Hn. Susah juga kalau harus bersandiwara dengan orang sepertimu. Oke, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya," katanya yang membuatku terus menerus merasa aneh dengan orang ini.

"Yang sebenarnya?" ucapku merasa kurang mengerti.

"Hn. Alasan aku mengajakmu pergi denganku dan memberikanmu hukuman agar menjadi budakku selama seminggu," jawabnya yang tidak kusangka, ternyata dia punya alasan lain kenapa dia melakukan semua ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan antusias.

"Kau tahu kan kalau sebelumnya aku jadian dengan Sakura?" tanya Tuan Uchihan sambil memegang setir yang ada di depannya.

Aku hanya meresponnya dengan menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Yah, kalau sampai sekarang bisa dihitung-hitung kalau aku sudah jadian dengannya selama 6 bulan dan tepat hari ini dia memintaku untuk putus. Dengan alasan, dia sekarang menyukai Hyuuga," jawabnya yang terhenti beberapa saat.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyela, "maksudmu Neji?"

"Ya. Dulu aku selalu merasa kosong. Banyak orang yang menjauhiku karena orang lain hanya menganggapku sebagai tuan yang hidupnya sudah lengkap dengan harta yang berlimpah. Sampai bertemu dengan Sakura. Sikapnya yang bawel setidaknya cukup mengisi kekosonganku. Sekarang dia menyukai orang lain dan mulai menjauhiku. Entah kenapa aku mulai kembali merasa kosong kembali. Dan saat itu juga aku bertemu denganmu. Itu alasannya, kenapa aku melakukan semua tadi kepadamu. Intinya, aku hanya mau kau menemaniku selama seminggu ini. Kau keberatan?"

Saat itu aku hanya tercengang. Tidak percaya dengan semua itu. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa dia selalu bersikap dingin, 'mungkin' dia ingin menutupi rasa kesepiannya.

"Boleh saja sih kalau itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, sebenarnya aku dan Neji sudah pacaran. Neji mungkin akan salah paham jika aku berdua denganmu," jawabku dengan suara pelan. Aku tahu, kata-kataku itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Begitu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari ini saja?" kata Tuan Uchiha dan bisa kudengar kalau suaranya terdengar lebih lembut.

"Oke," jawabku dengan cepat.

"Ayo. Aku sudah sangat lapar," ucap Sasuke sambil keluar dari mobilnya.

"Iya," jawabku sambil ikut keluar mobil.

Setelah mengunci mobilnya, aku melihat Sasuke langsung berjalan di sampingku.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku jalan dengan cewe imitasi," ucap Sasuke yang mendadak membuat kepalaku memanas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Kutatap dia dengan tatapan 'death glare'.

Anehnya, bukan balasan tatapan 'death glare' yang kudapat tapi sebuah senyuman. Saat itu kami terus berjalan sambil mengejek satu sama lain.

"Tenten?"

Saat kudengar ada yang memanggilku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang. Dan melihat ..

"Nii-san?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Halo minna-san, i'm back ^^

Kurang cepet ya nge-update nya? Hehe. Gomene minna-san.

Banyak yang review soal pairingnya ya. Nanti kita lihat aja ya pairingnya jadinya gimana 'v')b

Arigatou minna-san. See you in the next chapter ^^


End file.
